jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CC-5052
Klon-Kommandant CC-5052, genannt Bly, war ein Offizier in der Großen Armee der Republik während der Klonkriege. Er kommandierte das 327. Sternenkorps (engl. 327th Star Corps) (zugehörig zur 2. Sektor-Armee) und war während des Krieges an der Seite von Jedi-General Aayla Secura an zahlreichen Schauplätzen im Einsatz. Er war einer der höchstrangigsten Klon-Offiziere innerhalb der GAR. Biografie thumb|left|Bly mit seiner charakteristischen Narbe CC-5052 wurde als ein regulärer Klonkrieger auf Kamino gezüchtet und trainiert. Aufgrund seiner Führungsqualitäten erhielt er eine Zusatzausbildung zum befehlshabenden Offizier und bekam das Kommando über eine eigene Einheit. Sein auffälligstes Erkennungsmerkmal, das ihn von anderen Klonen unterschied, war eine lange Narbe senkrecht über dem linken Auge. Er bevorzugte es, Aufträge stets zu Ende zu bringen und hatte eine Abneigung dagegen, sie vor der Beendigung abbrechen zu müssen. Spezialtraining Um die während des Klonkrieges erlittenen Verluste aufzufangen und die wenigen vorhandenen Jedi-Generäle zu entlasten, wurde mitten während des Krieges auf Kamino ein besonderes Trainingsprogramm ins Leben gerufen. Unter der Leitung von Alpha-ARC A-17 wurden 100 besonders geeignete Offiziere der regulären Streitkräfte ausgewählt, vorübergehend von der Front abgezogen und auf Kamino einem experimentellen ARC-Training unterzogen. Dieses sollte insbesondere die Fähigkeit zum eigenständigen, auch unorthodoxen Handeln und die Individualität der Kommandeure fördern. Gemeinsam mit Cody, Bacara und Gree gehörte Bly zu den ersten erfolgreichen Absolventen dieses Spezial-Programmes und hatte dadurch das Recht erhalten, sich fortan ARC-Commander nennen zu dürfen. Sein Name, "Bly", war ihm von A-17 gegeben worden. Als Zeichen seines neuen Ranges konnte Bly seine Rüstung individualisieren und er entschied sich später, das zuvor nur ARCs vorbehaltene Kama zu tragen - den traditionellen mandalorianischen Jagdrock - sowie die ARC-Schulterpauldrons und ein Makrobinokular, das am Helm angebracht war. Er war ermutigt worden, auch seinen untergebenen Männern Namen zu geben und ihnen Freiheiten zu gestatten, um die Individualisierung der Armee weiter voranzutreiben, die sich im Kampf als äußerst positiv erwiesen hatte. Seine engsten Begleiter, die ihm bis zum Einsatz auf Felucia zur Seiten standen, waren die Leutnants Galle, Inc und Barr. Er hatte das Oberkommando über das 327. Sternenkorps (36.864 Soldaten). Klonkriege Wie viele Klonkrieger nahm er an der Schlacht von Geonosis teil. Über seinen Einsatz dort ist nichts bekannt. Schlacht von New Holstice Ein halbes Jahr nach Geonosis wurde er in die Schlacht von New Holstice geschickt, um den Einsatz vor Ort zu leiten. Hier arbeitete er zum ersten Mal mit Aayla Secura zusammen. Auf New Holstice gelang es seiner Einheit unter hohen Verlusten von fast vierzig Prozent, die vom abtrünnigen Klon Alpha-02 "Spar" geführten mandalorianischen Truppen zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Nach der erfolgreichen Zusammenarbeit wurde Bly auch für die folgenden Einsätze unter das direkte Kommando von Aayla Secura gestellt. Er respektierte den Jedi-General und lernte ihren Führungsstil und den Einsatz ihrer Jedi-Fähigkeiten zu schätzen. Beide entwickelten im Laufe der Zeit ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander, das von einer offenen Atmosphäre geprägt war. Aayla ermutigte Bly, seine Meinung zu sagen und führte mit ihm angeregte Grundsatzdiskussionen. Einsatz auf Honoghr thumb|left|Bly und Aayla Secura auf Honoghr Nach der Schlacht von Honoghr wurden Bly und Aayla Secura auf den Planeten Honoghr geschickt, um dort eine chemische, hochgiftige Waffe der Separatisten namens Trihexalophine 1138 zu finden, das laut Geheimdienstinformationen gegen den Planeten Naboo eingesetzt werden sollte. Bly (dessen Helm so schwer beschädigt wurde, dass er nicht mehr getragen werden konnte) und Secura drangen in eine antike Tempelanlage ein, wo sie auf Quinlan Vos stießen, der im Auftrag von Dooku ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Gift war. Da Vos als Gegner der Republik aktenkundig war, bat Bly um die Erlaubnis, ihn erschießen zu dürfen, die Secura ihm jedoch verweigerte. Widerwillig folgte Bly dieser Anordnung, behielt Vos jedoch die ganze Zeit über im Auge. Die drei kooperierten, um in den durch Fallen gesicherten Tempel einzudringen, da Vos versichert hatte, Secura am Ende das Gift zu überlassen. Es gelang ihnen schließlich, die letzten Hindernisse zu überwinden und das Gift an sich zu nehmen, doch Vos hielt sein Versprechen nicht und versuchte, Aayla Secura das Trihexalophine abzunehmen. Dieses bestärkte Bly in seiner Überzeugung, dass Vos von vornherein nicht zu trauen gewesen war. Aayla und Vos begannen, sich mit ihren Laserschwertern zu duellieren. Bly, der seinen befehlshabenden Jedi schützen wollte, richtete die Waffe gegen Vos, der ihn jedoch mit Hilfe der Macht gegen einen Felsen schleuderte. Durch den Aufprall brach sich der Klon-Commander den Arm und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kam, schien Aayla das Duell verloren zu haben und er wurde Zeuge, wie sie ihren ehemaligen Jedi-Meister dazu aufforderte, sie zu töten, um sich das Gift zu holen. Das konnte Bly nicht zulassen und es gelang ihm, kurz bevor er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor, Vos in den Arm zu schießen und ihn dadurch zur Flucht zu treiben. Die Erfahrungen seiner Zeit alleine mit den beiden verfeindeten Jedi gaben Bly nachhaltig zu denken. Belagerung von Saleucami Bei der Belagerung von Saleucami traf Bly erneut auf Quinlan Vos, der sich an den Schuss erinnerte, den der Commander auf ihn abgegeben hatte. Bly wusste nach wie vor nicht, wie er Vos einschätzen sollte und war bereit, seinen Jedi-General Aayla Secura wieder gegen ihn zu verteidigen. Dazu kam es nicht, weil sich ihre Wege trennten. Das 327. Sternenkorps stellte in der folgenden Schlacht von Saleucami die Bodentruppen und wurde von den Jedi-Generälen K'Kruhk, Jeisel, Xiaan und A'Sharad Hett in den Kampf geführt, während Aayla gemeinsam mit Quinlan ein unterirdisches, geothermales Kraftwerk sabotieren wollte. Da Bly mit seinen Männern an der Oberfläche kämpfte, begleitete er Aayla nicht bei dieser Geheimoperation. Einsatz auf Felucia: Order 66 thumb|right|Bly auf Felucia Gegen Ende des Krieges wurden Bly und Aayla Secura nach Felucia geschickt, wo sie den Auftrag hatten, eine KUS-Basis zu infiltrieren und die Leiterin der Handelsgilde, Shu Mai gefangenzunehmen. Am Einsatz auf Felucia nahm das gesamte 327. Sternenkorps teil. Der eigentliche Auftrag war nicht erfolgreich, da Shu Mai den Planeten längst verlassen hatte und von General Grievous nach Mustafar gebracht worden war, aber Bly entschied das Sternenkorps gegen die Separatistenarmeen auf Felucia zu schicken, da diese in Begriff waren, das gesamte Gewässernetz des Planeten zu vergiften. thumb|left|Bly erhält Order 66 Als Bly sich, zusammen mit seinen Offizieren und Aayla Secura auf Patrouille befand, erhielt er die Order 66 direkt von Kanzler Palpatine, der ihn - als einen der wichtigsten und hochrangigsten Klon-Kommandeure - persönlich mit der Durchführung beauftragte. Bly zögerte nicht, den Befehl durchzuführen und schoss der vollkommen überraschten und deswegen unvorbereiteten Aayla Secura mit seinem Blastergewehr in den Rücken. Sein Squad feuerte zahlreiche weitere Schüsse auf die am Boden liegende Jedi ab. Die Erschießung Aayla Securas wurde von den im eroberten KUS-Kontrollraum wartenden Jedi-Padawane Zonder, Ekira und Lo'gaan live über die Helmkamera Blys verfolgt, in die sie sich gehackt hatten, als sie mitbekamen, dass der Commander eine Priorität-1-Holo Nachricht von Coruscant erhielt. Dem Aufruf Kanzler Palpatines an alle Jedi, nach Coruscant zurückzukehren, weil der Krieg vorüber sei, konnten sie jedoch nicht mehr Folge leisten, weil sich Bly und seine Männer nach dem Ausschalten von Aayla Secura und Jedi-General Barriss Offee den im Kontrollraum verbliebenen Jedi zuwandten. Blys weiteres Schicksal nach dem Fall der Republik ist bis heute unbekannt. Hinter den Kulissen *Die offizielle ID-Bezeichnung von Commander Bly ist CC-5052, jedoch wird seine ID im Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic im - ebenfalls offiziellen - Star Wars Insider #84 mit CT-80/88-2199 angegeben. *Das erste Modell Blys zeigte diesen mit roten Markierungen auf der Rüstung. Dies wurde jedoch verworfen und ihm gab man gelbe Markierungen, damit seine Rüstung besser mit der Umwelt Felucias zusammen passte. Das Modell diente Hasbro schließlich dazu eine Actionfigur herauszubringen. Ein Klonkrieger mit entsprechenden farblichen Markierungen, trat in Die Rache der Sith nie in Erscheinung. Quellen *''Kräftemessen'' *''„Armor“'' *''Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Verlustbericht: Order 66 *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klone Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Klon-Kommandanten Kategorie:Mandalorianer en:Bly es:Comandante Bly nl:CC-5052